¿Héroe y ladrón?
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen y un incidente hace que acaben juntos a pesar de ser tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales.


Hola a todos, este es un fanfic corto ^w^. Espero que les guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Acababan de robar en el banco más importante de la ciudad, había sido el mejor golpe de sus vidas eso no podían negar lo. La policía aun habiendo recibido el soplo del robo que iban a cometer llegaron tarde y cuando llegaron al banco los hermanos ladrones estaban escapando por la venta con dos sacos bien grandes de dinero, saliendo a un callejón en donde la policía no se podía haber metido más que nada porque era muy estrecho y no podía entrar con los coches de patrulla. Al salir de aquel banco se pusieron a correr todo lo deprisa que podían huyendo así de la policía que les estaban persiguiendo, sus sonrisa no se borraba para nada sabían perfectamente que no les iban a pillar, pero apareció alguien que si podía detenerlos haciendo que aquella sonrisa se les borrase del rostro, era Splendid. Se preguntaban desde hace cuanto que les estaba persiguiendo desde las alturas, no habían caído en que él aparecería ayudando a la policía, les había fastidiado totalmente y tuvieron que tomarse más enserio la huida para no terminar en la cárcel o muertos.

Les perseguía desde el cielo, había oído las sirenas y se había dirigido al lugar del robo rápidamente para no dejarles huir pero ellos ya se habían escapado del banco con todo el dinero. Les diviso a pesar de gran esfuerzo pues los callejones le impedía ver con mucha claridad, pero les había encontrado y no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya que clase de héroe sería si dejase escapar a dos ladrones, sabía que la policía a pesar de estar persiguiéndoles por calles paralelas a los callejones no les atraparía como si no les conociera pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en la inutilidad de la policía frente a los hermanos ladrones. Tuvo que esperar hasta que salieran de uno de los callejones para poder atraparlos con facilidad y no perderles de vista, estaba mosqueado y en su rostro se podía ver la seriedad aunque los gemelos ladrones jurarían que estaba enfadado. Al fin aquellos ladrones mal nacidos habían salido de los callejones de la ciudad y corrían por una calle principal.

Shifty iba por detrás de su hermano no pensaba dejarle ir el ultimo porque sabía perfectamente que le atraparía la policía, le daba empujones para impulsarle y que siguiera avanzando admitía que su saco era más grande que el suyo pero el se había emperrado en llevarlo así que ahora aceptara las consecuencias. Miraba a hacía atrás frecuentemente para ver por donde andaba la policía, los coches le seguían pro la carretera de ambos lados de la calle principal. Se rió un poco al ver que no había ningún policía corriendo tras ellos, se habían vuelto unos vagos eso o sabían que no podían atraparlos y les perseguían con los coches de patrulla pro la ciudad para quedar bien delante de los ciudadanos y del alcalde.

En lo que llevaba de semana habían robado unas cuantas veces y la policía seguía haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando su ritmo disminuía por el peso del saco que llevaba a cuestas notaba como su hermano le daba empujones al menos no se tenía que preocupar de si les estaban persiguiendo y estaban muy cerca porque de eso se encargaba Shifty al ir detrás de él. Su respiración estaba agitada pero al ver a Splendid en el cielo recupero las ganas de correr y salir escopeteado para que no le pillasen. Se giraba a ver a su hermano el cual le miraba seriamente para que siguiera corriendo pero él sabía que con Splendid no habían contado y que si no hacían algo les terminaría pillando, se dio cuenta de que aquel supuesto héroe tenía una debilidad muy grande y era que con una bellota de color verde fosforita como si estuviese echo de uranio o de algún mineral hacía que Splendid perdiese todos sus superpoderes y se volviera normal por decirlo de alguna forma pero si estaba demasiado tiempo en contacto o cerca de aquella bellota se ponía aun peor seguramente le produciría la muerte si se la tragaba o conseguían que entrara en contacto con su sangre o organismo. -¡Claro! -se había dado cuenta llevaba una de esas bellotas en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta- Shifty se como podemos detener a Splendid...

Asintió con la cabeza, cualquier idea era buena solo esperaba que no fuera una idiotez que les condujera a terminar presos. Se adelanto poniéndose a su lado dejando que Lifty pudiese hacer todo lo que quisiera, Splendid ya les estaba alcanzando y cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos. Vio como su hermano se metía una de las manos en la chaqueta y de su interior saco aquella bellota, callo en el plan que tenia pensado Lifty pero ambos sabían que esa bellota no solo era especial si no que también a ellos le gustaba la manera con la que brillaba y no solían tirarla pero esta vez la situación lo requería, era tirar la bellota o ser atrapados. La decisión fue fácil.

Splendid notaba que algo empezaba a ir mal cada vez que se acercaba a los ladrones iba como más despacio y le daban como unas nauseas...su mente pensaba en lo que podrían llevar y callo definitivamente en la cuenta de lo que estaban planeando pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta, Lifty antes de cruzar por la carretera le tiro la bellota haciendo que cayese rodando contra el suelo al haberla cogido en uno de sus reflejos. Splendid se quedo parado en mitad de la carretera, Shifty se había dado cuenta y había frenado en el otro lado de la carretera esperando a que su hermano terminase de cruzar pero abrió los ojos de golpe totalmente sorprendido la gente gritaba y al girar la cabeza vio a un coche que no podía frenar pues era demasiado tarde para poder hacerlo, Lifty ya había llegado al otro lado y se adelanto a su hermano pero Shifty no se movía para nada.

Miro al coche y luego rápidamente a Splendid al ver que no se levantaba tomo una decisión que le iba a costar demasiado...aunque no sabía porque lo iba hacer. El tiempo a pesar que cada segundo pareciera una hora, se acaba el tiempo de reacción, dejo el saco a un lado y echo a correr en dirección a la carretera. Splendid se estaba medio levantando quedándose entre cuclillas y de pie, la bellota le debilitaba demasiado y se movía lentamente y intentando no vomitar,Shifty en poco tiempo se puso enfrente suyo,le agarro de la muñeca y le saco de la carretera impulsándole al otro lado en donde estaría seguro. Lifty se había parado y ver a su hermano haciendo eso hizo que se le inundara la cabeza de preguntas, se quedo como traumatizado al ver como el coche chocaba contra Shifty...giro la cabeza y volvió a echar a correr siempre revivían, además su hermano le había dicho que en casos así primero dejar el botín en un sitio seguro y luego ir al hospital o preguntar que había pasado para volver a estar juntos, la vida de un ladrón no es nada fácil...

Splendid mientras era impulsado hacía el otro lado de la carretera vio quien era su salvador por así decirlo, "¿Shifty?" se preguntaba en al cabeza pero dejo la mente en blanco y abrió los ojos al ver como el coche atropellaba al ladrón, a pesar que el coche intentaba frenar se llevo a Shifty por delante rompiéndose el parabrisas y haciendo que el cuerpo del ladrón rodase por encima y terminase en el suelo de lado. Se levanto rápidamente por suerte el coche había expulsado lejos a la bellota haciendo que recuperase las fuerzas, acercándose a Shifty intentando ver cuanta importancia tenían sus heridas, le puso boca arriba. Tenia una brecha en la cabeza de donde salia demasiada sangre y recorría su rostro, lo siguiente que pudo ver era que todo el cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazo por chocarse contra el coche y contra el suelo seguramente tendría algún pequeño trozo de cristal dentro de algún arañazo. La gente llamaba a la ambulancia y otras hablaban por lo bajo,todo el mundo conocía a los hermanos ladrones y ver a uno de ellos hacer eso les sorprendió bastante porque no era de extrañar que Lifty se hubiese ido. Shifty estaba inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad ¿Acaso se habría roto alguna costilla? No podían esperar a que llegase la ambulancia, el tiempo se acababa para el ladrón. No se lo pensó dos veces, cogió a Shifty en brazos y se lo llevo volando a gran velocidad al hospital más cercano, él era un superheroe y tenia que detener el mal pero también le gustase o no tenía que ayudar a todas as personas si estas requerían de su ayuda, miraba a Shifty preguntándose en la cabeza "¿Por qué me ha salvado la vida?..." solo esperaba a que aguantase y sobreviviese no solo para entregarlo a la justicia, el asunto se había vuelto más personal para Splendid pues no entendía esa acción que había echo el ladrón además quería una respuesta.

Nada más que llegaron al hospital Shifty fue atendido y se lo llevaron en una camilla, Splendid decidió esperar en la sala de espera pero no era muy paciente que se diga y cada hora preguntaba por el ladrón, nadie le sabía dar una respuesta simplemente la típica frase que había oído la primera vez que había preguntado "Tenga paciencia, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos". Como empezaba a odiar esa frase, finalmente dejo de preguntar y se quedo dormido en una silla muerto de cansancio y recuperando fuerzas, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando despertaron a Splendid para decirle que ya podía pasar a verlo y que en un rato pasaría un medico para explicarle la salud del ladrón. Llamo a la puerta quien sabe a lo mejor ya estaba despierto pero no hubo respuesta, abrió y al entrar en la habitación vio a Shifty conectado a infinidad de maquinas, una era para oír los latidos de su corazón y otra para saber su pulso, tenia suero puesto y por ultimo una mascarilla que le permitía seguir respirando. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, al acercarse pudo ver que el cuerpo de Shifty estaba con vendas suponía que algunas fueran por arañazos y la más grande que le ocupaba todo el pecho por la costilla que tendría rota, su cabeza también tenia una pequeña venda que le ocupaba toda la frente. No tardo mucho el medico en llegar y le fue explicando lo que pasaba al ladrón, según el medico había tenido mucha suerte de seguir vivo y no podría levantarse de la cama durante un tiempo por el golpe en la cabeza y por la costilla.

Cuando el medico termino de explicarle todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de su salud, Shifty empezó a moverse levemente abriendo un poco los ojos. El medico rápidamente se puso a examinarlo por si acaso se les habría saltado algo pero Shifty le aparto una lucecita que tenía, le dolía la cabeza a horrores y tenía como mareos aparte de nauseas, se encontraba realmente mal y no quería que un medico del tres al cuarto le molestase más.

Estaban solos en la habitación y Shifty no parecía tener ganas de hablar y mucho menos cuando puso mala cara a ver a Splendid, se puso de lado por si acaso vomitaba las nauseas eran cada vez mayores.

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?..- Mirando a Shifty sentándose cerca de su tripa-

-Se quito la mascarilla para poder contestarle- Que más te da porque lo hice o lo deje de hacer, dejame en paz.

-No pienso parar hasta tener una respuesta clara...- Se puso a levitar por encima de Shifty con los brazos cruzados-

-Suspiro profundamente- En una ocasión me salvaste tu la vida hace muchos años y dudo que te acuerdes de eso...pero yo seguía vivo gracias a ti, supongo que sentí que te la debía y por eso te salve la vida...ya esta¿Contento?...

-Le miraba sin entender pensando cuando le había salvado la vida,dejo de levitar poniéndose de pie enfrente de él-

-Se rió por lo bajo- No te acuerdas¿Verdad? ….fue cuando eramos unos renacuajos...y fue la primera vez que te vi...-Se tapo algo mejor con la sabana del hospital-

A Splendid se le abrieron los ojos de golpe, ahora lo recordaba fue cuando salvo por primera vez a alguien en su vida, ahora también le cuadraba como sabía los nombres de los hermanos ladrones y como podía diferenciarlos. Si mal no recordaba era un día normal y él se encontraba por el bosque volando cuando vio a Shifty en mitad del río luchando por mantenerse en una roca agarrado luchando contra la corriente, cuando le saco de ahí Shifty le dio las gracias y un abrazado también recordaba como temblaba por el miedo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shifty.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, mi héroe...-Se le dibujo una sonrisa al decir eso, por su parte también estaba recordándolo-

-Ahora me acuerdo...fuiste a la primera persona que salve y al decirme héroe en esa época has echo que sea el que soy ahora...-mirándole sin poder creérselo casi, Shifty le había influido bastante en su vida y él no lo recordaba como pudo olvidar algo así-

-Negó con la cabeza- Yo no te he influido para nada...lo que eres ahora lo has conseguido tu solo...sin ayuda de nadie...

-También me acuerdo que me distes un beso en la mejilla-Le miro y sonriendo picaramente-

-No pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente eso el lo había suprimido de sus recuerdos- Bu-bueno no te-tenía nada que darte por salvarme la vida...

Estuvieron hablando de aquel recuerdo, Splendid admitió que desde aquel entonces le observaba temiendo que volviese a ocurrir algo y tuviese que salir a salvarlo nuevamente y que a lo mejor por eso les vigilaba tanto,siguieron hablando hasta que su conversación quedo en silencio al darse cuenta de una cosa¿Podría ser que desde pequeños estuviesen unidos por un lazo de amor?¿ O era simplemente amistad? Splendid decidió averiguarlo y se fue acercando al rostro de Shifty, él cual se empezó a sonrojar cada vez más. El tiempo se paro para ambos tan solo se oían al fondo las maquinas a las que Shifty estaba conectado finalmente sus labios se juntaron besándose mutuamente. La mano de Splendid se puso en la nuca de Shifty profundizando más el beso, Shifty agarraba las sabanas con fuerza correspondiendo como podía al beso. Al separarse ambos se miraron ya no hacían falta las palabras,en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que desde un principio tenían el mismo destino,uno en el que sus corazones estaban unidos por un lazo más fuerte que cualquier metal pero al mismo tiempo más frágil que un diamante.

El medico le dio el alta a Shifty a pocas horas, y como su hermano no fue a buscarlo pues a lo mejor pensaba que iba a ser entregado a la justicia y sería encarcelado,se fue con Splendid quien le cogió en brazos y se lo llevo a casa con la escusa que en una semana no podría estar solo, etc. Desde entonces mantuvieron aquel amor en secreto, Splendid no entrego a Shifty a la justicia no pensaba perder aquel sentimiento que había encontrado con el ladrón. Aunque pasara la semana Shifty siguió viviendo junto con Splendid únicamente se iba con su hermano Lifty cuando iban a cometer un robo y el héroe ponía mala cara aunque terminaba sonriendo no podía cambiar a Shifty y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Cuando paso un tiempo aquel amor no lo pudieron seguir manteniendo en secreto, un ciudadano les había pillado por suerte no repercutió en la imagen de Splendid como superheroe de la ciudad aunque Shifty no tubo tanta suerte pues su hermano se puso como una furia cuando salio de esa sorpresa e inesperada noticia, pero le daba igual como se pusiera su hermano era feliz con Splendid y si no le gustaba se tendría que fastidiar y aguantarlo. Desde entonces no ocultaron aquel sentimiento que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y estuvieron juntos a pesar de lo que dijeran los otros, quien se lo iba a imaginar un ladrón y un héroe enamorados y formando pareja juntos apoyándose mutuamente cuando era preciso, pero por siempre serían felices pues ambos habían encontrado un motivo para sonreír de verdad.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


End file.
